1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a laptop computer, and more specifically, to a laptop computer that includes a scanning capability.
2. Background of Related Art
The paperless office was touted as being a possibility with the advent of the modern computer. However, instead of reducing the amount of paper that a typical office produces, the modern computer has made it all too convenient to print reams and reams of paper. The paperless office is further out of reach than before the advent of the modern computer within the office environment.
All of these reams of paper result in storage space becoming increasingly strained. Many offices run out of storage space. Offices typically turn to rental storage space to store business records. Storage space, in many instances, is not conveniently located near office buildings. Moreover, searching for a particular piece of paper within a rental storage space that has boxes stacked one atop another is frustrating and inconvenient.
Many offices are turning to digital imaging to archive office records to combat the problems associated with storing large sums of office records. FIG. 3 shows a conventional system for digital imaging. A conventional system 300 for digital imaging 300 includes a laptop computer 320 and a scanner 310.
Using software typically supplied with the scanner 310, a user activates a scanner application on the laptop computer 320. The scanner application on the laptop computer 320 activates the scanner 310 to scan whatever document is placed on the bed of the scanner 310.
The problem with a scanner 310 and laptop computer 320 combination is lack of portability. Although the laptop computer 320 is easily made portable by simply closing the laptop's shell case, the scanner 310 must be transported independently from laptop computer 320. Depending upon the size of the scanner 310, portability of scanning is essentially lost.
A solution to the lack of portability for a scanner and laptop computer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,374. A scanning mechanism, used for facsimiles, is incorporated into a display module portion of the laptop. With the laptop computer in a closed position, a paper path is accessible from the pivot end of the display module to its opposite end. The image scanner is fixedly located near the pivot point of the display module.
There is a need within the art for MORE portability of a laptop that includes a scanner.